


Astria Lithium

by Sanctified_Jasper



Category: Stargate SG-1, Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Diaspro-centric, Gen, Occasional violence, crossovers everywhere, occasional murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctified_Jasper/pseuds/Sanctified_Jasper
Summary: Diaspro kills a god, for revenge and his kingdom





	Astria Lithium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Winx Club x Stargate: SG1]  
> Diaspro is sent into Exile after her... treason in season three. She is sent on a ship, guarded like a prisoner on her way to her new home.  
> A spacial anomaly brings her ship to an unknown planet in an unknown system, hostile forces come to bare and Diaspro finds herself making a very... decisive choice.
> 
> It turns out: killing a god isn't that hard for a pissed off fairy.

Diaspro saunters into the square of the capital city of whatever the fuck this planet is called.

There's mud beneath her feet, but her power over the various facets of minerals and stones keeps the grime from marring her clothing, her pristine white skirt clean of the disgusting part of her elemental nature.

(Many days walk to the direction of the sunrise, her ship lies in ruin, the Eraklyon guards sent to escort her to her banishment lie dead, but so do the guards from this world, those that shot her guards down and tried to take them all into chains.)

There is a large gathering before her, a mass of unwashed people, who stare in fear at a man in gold who speaks from on high, from a dais of gold surrounded by more of the guards who has slain her people.

Diaspro raises a hand in a gentle gesture, letting the motion flow through her wrist all the way to her fingers before she pushed _down_ , fingers splayed. The ground before her rises and falls, nudging the human crowd to the sides before settling down to leave her a clear path to the dais.

The humans stumble into each other, turning to see what had moved beneath their feet, they see her, and move themselves further from the path of her furious march.

Atop the golden platform, the speaking man falters, but only for a second before he switches topic.

“Who are you to come before the mighty Geb, God of earth!?”

His voice rings out of the crowd, and Diaspro sneers.

“God? Of earth?” Diaspro scoffs as she begins to mount the steps, a short hand signal from 'Geb' and his soldiers step forward, levelling their staves at her. The bulbous heads snap open and small electrical charges fly forth. The shield she draws around herself carries barely any power, but against such weak weapons, she doesn't need much.

What takes the most attention, is making sure the shield extends far enough that the humans behind her aren't caught in the cross fire.

Not that she cares about the collateral, but the display of ability isn't amiss.

She sees fear creep into his face, and lets a feral grin split her face. She speaks loudly so her voice carries over the sound of the weapons discharge.

“I am Diaspro, goddess of earth, lady of minerals and stones, princess of jewels.” She brings forth her magic, lets it wash over her and manifest, transforming her clothing and forming her wings, “I want your kingdom. _Give it to me_.”

The language Geb uses to reply is the harsh, secondary language the people of Geb use, Diaspro doesn't need the Universal Translation Spell to guess what he's saying. She leaves the shield in place and rises into the air, before coalescing into a small ball of light for zip transport.

She reforms before him, her left hand darting forward to grab him by the throat. She _shoves_ her power into him, forcing a magical lithification of his cells, petrifying, _fossilising_ him where he stands.

From his mouth a serpent erupts, but Diaspro has been lurking around the palace for three days plotting her revenge, she knows what Geb truly is, was expecting the Goa'uld parasite. With magic and quick reflexes she catches Geb's true body easily, crystal coated fingertips digging into his soft, squishy body before he can leap into her own throat.

She shoves the dead body of his host to the ground, letting it break apart on the platform.

Geb, she holds high for all to see as she turns to the crowd below, only a few of the guards still firing at her, their blasts splashing uselessly across her personal shield.

Diaspro reaches up with a second crystal clad hand, fingers digging into Geb along side those already there, and then she _pulls_ , tearing the slimy body apart. She turns it to stone as well, then crumbles it in her hands, until all that's left is dust pouring out between her fingers.

“This world, and _all_ that belonged to Geb, now belongs to _me_. Does anyone have a problem with that?”

All the guards have stopped firing now, one of them steps forward, he has a mark of gold moulded onto his forehead.

“I am First Prime of Geb, I will serve no other Gods,” she can see by the look on his face that he is not asking for freedom. There is a curved blade nearby, a swooping half circle sword she is unfamiliar with. It takes almost no effort to summon it to her.

The edge is on the outer curve, and she runs her hand along the blade, strengthening it, sharpening it.

“Kneel, First Prime of Geb, and I will grant you mercy, that you may join your God in _death_.”

He kneels, and so do two others. They are close enough together that she can cut through them all in one strike.

Their heads tumble down the stairs, their bodies flop to the sides.

Around her everyone kneels, whispering her name and praying to her, to their _new_ God.

She had originally come for revenge for the fallen soldiers of her world, even though they were her jailers, they were still her people. She'd gotten her revenge, and now...

Well, ruling an empire was one way to spend her time in exile.


End file.
